In recent years, it has become required to speed up an interface for exchanging data with a controller chip in a semiconductor chip such as a NAND type flash memory. An on-die termination circuit is sometimes employed in an input/output buffer for a purpose of speeding-up of the interface. This on-die termination circuit is a circuit that functions to optimize a waveform of an input signal, thereby contributing to speeding-up of the interface. However, since the on-die termination circuit passes a penetration current, there is a risk that when several on-die termination circuits are activated simultaneously, a fall in level of a power supply voltage, an increase in peak current, and so on, will be encouraged.